


How Much for the Jedi Master?

by dreamiflame



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Clone Wars era, Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Kissing, Negotiations, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: Obi-Wan has gotten himself in trouble yet again. Padmé negotiates for his release, and accepts his gratitude after.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	How Much for the Jedi Master?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jena Bartley (jenab)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate Box! Thank you to my beta for helping.

Across the negotiating room table, her counterpart frowned, obviously thinking hard. Padmé kept her face impassive, waiting for the reply.

“Your offer is generous,” the man across from her said, finally. “The spirits would be much happier with fine tha’lan silks than common blood.”

“So we have an accord?” Padmé asked formally.

“We do,” he said, and murmurs of excitement broke out among his party. He turned to give soft instructions to the being beside him, who bowed and hurried off through a dark doorway.

Padmé nodded at Commander Rex, who inclined his head. A few moments later, there were two clone troopers at Padmé’s side holding a large crate.

Across the room, the being returned, a many fingered hand on Obi-Wan Kenobi’s arm. Padmé tried to study him without looking like she was. Obi-Wan looked tired but unharmed, though his beard was a little scruffier than he was known to prefer.

Ceremoniously, the two groups met at the middle of the table’s edge, and the exchange was made. Padmé rose to her feet as her counterpart did, and they gave shallow formal bows to one another.

“May all future trades be so productive,” Padmé said.

“And may your journeys always be free of obstacles,” he replied, and turned away. Padmé did the same, following the hindmost of her guards out of the conference chamber. The landing field wasn’t far from the city center, and within an hour they were all safely back on board ship and lifting off into space.

Padmé let out a deep breath of relief after they made the jump to lightspeed, and smiled at the pilot. “Well done, thank you,” she said, and moved out of the cockpit to find Obi-Wan.

Rex gave her a nod from his position outside of Obi-Wan’s door, and Padmé nodded back as she hit the chime.

“Come in,” Obi-Wan said, and Padmé entered. Obi-Wan had cleaned up and changed into fresh robes. The ends of his hair curled damply around his neck. He smiled at her tiredly. “Come to tell me you told me so?”

Padmé entered his cabin and let the door slide shut behind her. “More to ask what you were thinking. How did you get yourself in a position where you were nearly sacrificed to appease mountain spirits?”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “I don’t think they meant that. It was just something they said to sound good.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “I did warn you, though.”

He gestured her closer, and sat on the edge of the bed. Padmé moved to stand between his spread legs, and he smiled into her eyes, the two of them nearly on a level for once.

“You did,” he agreed, and put one hand lightly on her waist. “And I didn’t listen, and you were right.”

“You’re supposed to say ‘thank you,’” she informed him, and Obi-Wan laughed.

“Thank you,” he said, and drew her in to kiss. “I owe you my life. Again.”

Padmé wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, her tongue sliding into his mouth to touch and tease. “You do,” she said when she pulled back for air. “You seem to like being in my debt.”

Obi-Wan grinned and began unfastening the buttons down her back. “You’re very understanding about how I pay you back,” he said, and kissed her again.

She laughed into the kiss and let him pull her into bed to begin repaying her yet again.


End file.
